Las señoritas de la mansión Akashi
by YogurBaby
Summary: Las señoritas de la mansión Akashi son doncellas encargadas de satisfacer todos los deseos de su señor seas cuales sean, pero todas deben cumplir una condición para trabajar allí, deben ser hombres. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuándo las doncellas se enamoran de hombres fuera de la mansión? ¿Qué secretos esconde cada una de ellas sobre su pasado? AkaMido, TakaMido y KagaKuro (Secundaria).
1. Así funcionan las cosas aquí

Las señoritas de la mansión Akashi son las doncellas encargadas del cuidado del hogar, de atender a su señor en todo lo que pida y de satisfacer todos sus deseos sean cuales sean, en el caso de que alguna se niegue a hacer una tarea o realice esta mal a propósito será desprovista de sus ropas y expulsada de la mansión para su humillación pública.

Todas las señoritas de la mansión Akashi tienen una particularidad, o más bien, deben cumplir un requisito para que se les permita trabajar allí, deben ser hombres. ¿Por qué se las llama señoritas entonces? A pesar de que todas deben ser hombres, se habla hacia ellos usando pronombres femeninos, debido a las preferencias del señor, todos deben llevar uniforme de doncella para realizar su trabajo.

En la mansión Akashi trabajan única y exclusivamente cinco "chicas", el señor las ordena según su preferencia, ya que, además de para los trabajos del hogar, está implícito en el contrato que ellos deben obedecerle en lo que diga si no quieren perder su trabajo, y una de sus peticiones más comunes es que alguno de ellos le acompañe al dormitorio.

En primer lugar está la señorita Kuroko, es el más bajo de todas las señoritas de la casa, suele encargarse de la limpieza junto a la señorita Midorima. De tez muy pálida y ojos muy grandes y brillantes. Es la segunda doncella preferida por el señor.

La señorita Kise, es la doncella más reciente, llegó a la mansión hace apenas dos meses, se encarga de lavar, secar y planchar la ropa del señor. Tiene el pelo rubio y brillante y siempre añade algún pequeño adorno a su uniforme con el permiso del señor. Actualmente es el penúltimo preferido por el señor a pesar de su corta estadía.

La señorita Midorima, es la doncella más seria de las cinco y siempre muy eficaz en su trabajo, se encarga de la limpieza de la mansión. Siempre lleva una expresión muy seria y usa unas gafas que le regaló el señor para su problema de visión. Es la doncella favorita del señor y siempre lleva un collar de cuero ceñido al cuello, casi como un collar de perro, que este le obliga a llevar como símbolo de su "sumisión" ante él.

La señorita Aomine, según el señor es el más incompetente de todas las doncellas, aunque él defiende que solo no hace las cosas bien porque le da pereza, se encarga de cocinar y preparar la mesa junto a la señorita Murasakibara. De piel morena y expresión indiferente. Es la última doncella en la lista del señor.

La señorita Murasakibara, algo perezoso pero siempre termina cumpliendo con sus tareas aunque sea a regañadientes, se encarga de cocinar. Muy alto y con pelo algo más largo que los demás. Es la tercera doncella preferida del señor.

Y por último está el señor de la casa, Seijuuro Akashi, su fortuna se debe a buenas negociaciones con empresas y sucursales en el extranjero, vive solo en su mansión con sus cinco doncellas y apenas sale de viajes de negocios, por lo cual no tiene mucho contacto con el exterior además de por las reuniones importantes.

La vida diaria de las señoritas consiste en trabajar todo el día y descansar en la noche para volver al trabajo el día siguiente, una vida monótona pero relativamente lujosa, ya que todos vivían como internas en la casa y podían comer alimentos caros, la única pega era que, al igual que su señor, ninguno de ellos salía de la mansión casi nunca, y cuando se les permitía era solo a uno de ellos y para ir a comprar al mercado.

La banda sonora de la mansión era el sonidos de las campanitas que había repartidas por toda la casa, estas indicaban que Akashi solicitaba que alguna doncella acudiese adonde estaba, y en esta ocasión la campana pertenecía a su estudio, Kise fue el más rápido de todos en acudir y tocó a la puerta para recibir un vago "Pasa" como respuesta.

\- ¿Necesita algo, señor?- Preguntó el rubio entreabriendo la puerta, Akashi asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

\- Necesito listo un traje para dentro de unas horas, voy a ir a contratar un jardinero, después del invierno el jardín se queda muy feo y hace mucho tiempo que no pongo a nadie a encargarse de él.- Informó el pelirrojo mirando el jardín a través de la ventana del estudio.

\- Lo tendré preparado lo antes posible, si me discul...

\- Una cosa más.- Le interrumpió y Kise calló de golpe.- Que Daiki y Atsushi preparen una buena cena, esta noche tendré un invitado y también necesito un traje limpio para eso.

El rubio asintió e inmediatamente bajó adonde estaba la cocina para informar a los otros dos de que aquella noche era importante, al entrar en la cocina se los encontró sentados pasándose una bola de papel el uno al otro al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

\- Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi.- Les llamó quitándoles la bola de papel.- El señor ha dicho que hoy tenemos un invitado así que tenéis que preparar una cena especial. He visto de lejos los papeles del señor y al parecer se llama Tami, o Gami... - Al oír su posible nombre Aomine soltó una risa.

\- Vaya nombre de mier...- Antes de que Aomine terminase la frase recibió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, de parte de Midorima que acababa de entrar.

\- No hables de esa forma tan vulgar.- Dijo entrando desde el jardín seguido de Kuroko ya que habían estado cogiendo algunas flores para un jarrón, Aomine le miró levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Hoy aún no vas cojeando?- Preguntó mientras salían de la cocina haciendo que Midorima frunciese el ceño.

Entre ellos cinco la relación era normal, no eran súper amigos pero tampoco se peleaban entre ellos, excepto Midorima y Aomine, entre el primero y el último de la lista de preferencias de Akashi solía haber conflicto, mientras que el más bajo de los dos no se esforzaba en nada en su trabajo y no le importaba ser el último, Midorima trabajaba todo el tiempo para mantenerse como la doncella favorita de su señor, así que siempre terminaban discutiendo acusando al otro de vago incompetente o de perrito faldero de Akashi. Últimamente el insulto más usado de Aomine era, efectivamente, hacer alusión a las constantes visitas de Midorima al dormitorio de Akashi, ya que al ser su favorito era a quien más solía llamar para "eso".

\- ¿Hoy aún no estás trabajando?- Respondió el más alto en tono molesto saliendo de la cocina .

\- Aomine-kun, por favor no discutáis...- Pidió Kuroko justo antes de seguir al otro.

\- Solo hace bien su trabajo porque le gusta que Akashi se lo...- Esta vez el golpe fue de Kise y Aomine le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cocina y calla, Aominecchi.- Respondió ya que él tampoco quería conflictos entre ellos y también se marchó para hacer lo que Akashi le había pedido.- El invitado de hoy es importante, así que mejor que empecéis ya.

Aomine soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos, Murasakibara le miró de reojo mientras sacaba cosas para empezar a preparar la comida.

\- Mine-chin prometió no volver a meterse con Mido-chin después de "eso".

\- Lo se.- Suspiró el más bajo también poniéndose de pie para ayudarle.

El día a día era así allí, trabajar, tratar de no matarse entre ellos y obedecer al señor, aburrido y monótono, a veces desesperante y deprimente, no era muy sorprendente saber el gran número de hombres que habían trabajado para Akashi antes que ellos. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

Así funcionan las cosas aquí.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 27 de Marzo (Actualizaciones semanales).**


	2. El señor Kagami

**Aviso que olvidé hacer en el primer capítulo, en este fanfic describo a Akashi como una persona muy violenta y cruel, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad si te gusta su personaje.**

 **...**

Akashi volvió a la mansión a las siete de la tarde tras anunciar que ya había logrado encontrar un jardinero para la casa, teniendo en cuenta que la cena con su socio había sido concertada a las ocho en punto de la tarde, tenía que apresurarse en estar listo, no solo él, sino todos los habitantes de la casa. Mientras Aomine y Murasakibara aún permanecían trabajando en la cocina, ya que se habían tomado su tiempo para empezar, Kise ayudaba a su señor a bañarse y vestirse y Midorima y Kuroko preparaban el comedor.

\- Si no es molestia preguntar.- Empezó Kise mientras le abrochaba la camisa a Akashi después de que este saliera de darse un baño.- ¿Puedo saber cuál es el nombre de nuestro invitado?

\- Se llama Kagami Taiga, tiene una empresa agricultora muy importante y estamos cerrando un trato.- Respondió el más bajo observando atentamente al rubio mientras le vestía.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Ryota?

\- Mera curiosidad, señor.- Dijo mientras trataba de memorizar el nombre de Kagami.

Akashi terminó de arreglar su ropa y bajó al comedor para comprobar que todo estuviese listo seguido de Kise, al entrar vio a Midorima y Kuroko terminando de acomodar la mesa (Alisando la tela del mantel, colocando los cubiertos rectos, etc.)

\- Shintaro.- El mencionado se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y miró al pelirrojo.- ¿Está todo listo para la cena?

\- El comedor y el resto de la mansión ya están listos, solo falta saber si la cena está lista.- Respondió rápidamente, a lo que Akashi murmuró un "Muy bien" en respuesta.

Acudió a la cocina y tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, fue hasta la puerta de la mansión acompañado de Kuroko a esperar a que llegase su invitado. Llamaron a la puerta un par de minutos antes de la hora prevista y Akashi chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kuroko tímidamente tomando el picaporte para abrir.

\- A pesar de que tengo todo listo no me gustan las personas impuntuales.- Respondió apretándose un poco más la corbata.

Kuroko levantó una ceja y abrió la puerta agachando la cabeza a modo de reverencia para su invitado, Akashi le dio permiso para pasar y al mirarle de reojo Kuroko se quedó casi hipnotizado observándole. El chico que tenía ante sus ojos era muy alto y tenía una complexión fuerte y corpulenta, tenía la piel algo morena y los ojos rojo oscuro, igual que su cabello, el menor se quedó así mirándole a saber cuánto tiempo, hasta que el chico salió de su campo visual y por fin reaccionó, Akashi le guió hasta el comedor donde ya estaban esperándoles Midorima y Kise.

Kagami miraba a los chicos sin comprender nada, ya que estaba claro que eran hombres y le resultaba muy extraño verles con aquellos trajes de doncella, al ver que estos también le observaban con mucha atención les saludó con la mano y todos bajaron la vista en respuesta.

\- Bien, puede sentarse, señor Kagami.- Le interrumpió Akashi durante el gesto.

Inmediatamente Kise y Midorima acudieron cada uno a un extremo de la mesa para ceder el asiento a los otros dos, el rubio le dedicó a Kagami una pequeña sonrisa en gesto amable cuando separó la silla de la mesa para él, Kuroko, que estaba observando en silencio desde uno de los extremos de la sala, frunció un poco el ceño al fijarse en esto, aunque volvió a quedarse empanado mirando al pelirrojo cuando este le devolvió a Kise la sonrisa.

Murasakibara y Aomine entraron en el enorme comedor con un plato para cada uno y se los sirvieron mientras estos ya empezaban a discutir sobre ese contrato que llevaban intentando concretar desde hacía bastante tiempo, igual que los otros tres, ambos cocineros se colocaron pegados a una de las paredes de la sala con las manos a la espalda esperando algún tipo de orden de parte de su señor en completo silencio.

\- Kurokocchi.- Susurró Kise que estaba a su lado, Kuroko le miró de reojo esperando que hablase.- Se te cae la baba.

\- N-No es verdad.- Dijo a pesar de que llevaba todo el tiempo mirando al pelirrojo mayor.- Y tenemos que guardar silencio, Kise-kun.- Respondió el menor girando la cabeza sonrojado.

\- Tetsuya.- Le llamó Akashi, este se acercó a él con paso vacilante pensando que era porque le había oído.- Sírvele más bebida al señor Kagami.

Kuroko soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió, notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más mientras se aproximaba al otro extremo de la mesa sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes clavada en él, tomó la botella de vino que estaba junto a la copa de su invitado y rellenó esta tratando de que no se notase mucho que le estaban temblando las manos, pero fracasó. El vino más caro de Akashi ahora teñía el mantel que antes era blanco y parte del elegante traje de Kagami, Kuroko miró a este con terror esperando la reprimenda a sabiendas de que más tarde sería castigado por eso, pero Kagami no dijo nada, solo cogió su servilleta de tela y trató de limpiarse la chaqueta.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor, le juro que no era mi intención.- Se disculpó Kuroko nerviosamente dejando la botella de nuevo en la mesa y haciendo una reverencia.

\- No pasa nada.- Respondió el más alto sorpresivamente en un tono comprensivo.

\- ¿N-No?- Musitó el menor extrañado, si el vino hubiese ido a parar en la chaqueta de Akashi ya estaría recibiendo golpes, sin embargo Kagami respondió de una forma amable y tranquila a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

\- Solo ha sido un accidente, se te ha resbalado.- Añadió sonriendo levemente para que no se pusiera nervioso, logrando solamente que la cara de Kuroko se pusiera del mismo color que el mantel.

Akashi carraspeó y le hizo un gesto a Kise para que se llevase la chaqueta de Kagami para limpiarla, ahora el pelirrojo solo llevaba su camisa y un chaleco que cubría parcialmente esta, si al irse Kise no le hubiese pellizcado un brazo, el de pelo celeste seguiría allí mirando el cuerpo del otro totalmente ensimismado. Kuroko reaccionó y volvió a su lugar sintiendo la mirada asesina de Akashi en él, pero sin darse cuenta de que Kagami también aún le miraba curioso por su forma de actuar.

La cena terminó poco después con el cierre del contrato entre las empresas de ambos pelirrojos, tras otro rato de charla fuera del tema de los negocios Kagami decidió que era hora de marcharse, fue Kuroko quien rápidamente le llevó su abrigo y le ayudó a ponérselo con la vista baja avergonzado por lo sucedido horas atrás.

\- Tu nombre era Tetsuya, ¿verdad?- Preguntó de repente el pelirrojo a lo que Kuroko solo respondió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿S-Sucede algo?

\- Ten.- Susurró entregándole discretamente una tarjetita blanca con algo escrito en ella.

\- ¿Qué e...?

Antes de que pudiese terminar su pregunta Akashi entró desde otra habitación y Kuroko inmediatamente calló y bajó la cabeza escondiendo la tarjeta en su bolsillo, Akashi se disculpó por lo de la chaqueta y le prometió a su invitado que una vez estuviera limpia mandaría a alguien a devolvérsela, pero la respuesta de Kagami fue totalmente inesperada.

\- Muchas gracias por todo.- Respondió abrochándose el abrigo.- De verdad no importa lo de la chaqueta, él no tiene culpa de nada.- Dijo logrando que Kuroko levantase la vista de golpe y que Akashi le mirase muy sorprendido y descolocado.

\- En caso de tener que reprenderle de alguna forma eso lo decidiré yo, señor Kagami.- Respondió Akashi en tono de superioridad.

Kuroko sabía que las intenciones de Kagami eran de ayudarle para que no le sucediese nada, pero estaba seguro de que solo por esas palabras del pelirrojo mayor su castigo ahora sería aún más severo. Tenía miedo, igual que todas las veces que Akashi le había pegado por haber hecho algo mal, pero al menos sabía que había alguien fuera de la mansión que le apoyaba, y además tenía ese misterioso papel que le había dado.

En cuanto Kagami se marchó y la puerta de la mansión se cerró, Akashi se giró hacia él con una mirada amenazante y muy enfadada, a pesar de que había logrado cerrar el trato ahora había quedado mal con uno de sus socios, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Lo que vino a continuación fueron diez minutos de golpes y gritos dentro del estudio de Akashi mientras Kuroko se disculpaba una y otra vez rogando porque se detuviese. Una vez Akashi ya estuvo suficientemente desahogado se marchó dejando a Kuroko solo en el suelo, el resto de sus compañeros estaban fuera esperando para entrar a ayudarle, en cuanto el pelirrojo salió todos hicieron amago de entrar, pero él les detuvo.

\- Si a alguna se os ocurre entrar a por ella acabaréis igual.- Dijo a modo de amenaza antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta del estudio.

Kuroko se quedó arrodillado en el suelo tocándose las heridas buscando que ninguna fuera tan grave como para herirle permanentemente, ya sabía de otras doncellas que habían acabado con más de una cicatriz por culpa de sus castigos (Uno de ellos aún incluso estaba en la mansión). Tras comprobar que no tenía sangre en ningún lugar visible, empezó a sollozar de nuevo, al ir a buscar algún pañuelo de papel en sus bolsillos sacó la tarjeta que Kagami le había dado y de pronto cesó de llorar cuando leyó el texto impreso en esta.

 _Kagami Taiga._

 _Dueño de corporaciones Kagami._

 _Av. Nogyo Nº 4, Tokyo._

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 3 de Abril.**


	3. El nuevo jardinero

Kuroko se secó las lágrimas y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, realmente ahora mismo lo era, aquel minúsculo trozo de papel podía ser su salida segura de aquella casa. Se puso de pie y tras recomponerse un poco caminó de vuelta al dormitorio que compartían todas las "señoritas" sintiéndose bastante mejor que antes gracias a la tarjeta, nada más atravesó la puerta del dormitorio los otros cuatro se le quedaron mirando e inmediatamente acudieron a él.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Kise muy preocupado al ver sus heridas.

\- No pasa nada, solo son heridas superficiales.- Respondió Kuroko restándole importancia, el resto le miraron extrañados por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

\- ¿Te ha golpeado la cabeza o algo así?- Dijo Aomine terminando de ponerse su pijama, Kuroko volvió a negar con la cabeza.- Pareces demasiado tranquilo, hasta feliz.

\- Solo es que hoy estaba de buen humor y no ha sido tan malo.

Los otros cuatro sabían que mentía, habían estado fuera de la habitación todo el tiempo y habían oído perfectamente los gritos y las súplicas de Kuroko mientras Akashi le pegaba y le reñía por lo que había hecho, pero ahora estaba muy calmado sin razón aparente. Al ver que nadie iba a preguntarle nada más Kuroko cogió el papel de su bolsillo y lo guardó en su mesita de noche para que no se le perdiese por nada del mundo, se quitó el vestido y, mientras se ponía el pijama, Kise se acercó a él curioso por su comportamiento.

\- Kurokocchi, ¿ha pasado algo después de que Akashicchi "hablase" contigo?- Le preguntó en voz baja, Kuroko miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que los demás no escuchasen.

\- Kagami-kun me ha dado esto.- Respondió mostrándole la pequeña tarjeta que tenía en su cajón, tras leerla el rubio le miró sin comprender demasiado.- Si tengo su dirección podré escribirle.- Explicó el menor con evidente felicidad.

\- ¿Tanto te ha gustado ese chico?- Dijo el rubio levantando una ceja, Kuroko asintió abrazando la tarjeta del pelirrojo logrando que Kise sonriera levemente.- Es amor a primera vista entonces.

Dicho esto se volvió a su cama dejando a Kuroko solo y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, este dejó la tarjeta de nuevo en su cajón oculta con algunas cosas por si a alguno de sus compañeros se le ocurría ponerse a curiosear por ahí. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos sonriendo levemente pensando en lo maravilloso que sería trabajar en la casa de Kagami, o... Tal vez... no, eso ya era pedir demasiado, aunque nadie iba a reñirle por imaginarlo, ¿no? Imaginó lo maravilloso que sería ser su esposo y vivir bien por una vez, y gracias a eso se durmió sonriendo.

…

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a la hora de siempre para empezar con sus quehaceres, Aomine y Murasakibara tenían que preparar el desayuno para Akashi y llevárselo a la cama, Kise tenía que lavar bastantes prendas sucias (Entre ellas la chaqueta del traje de Kagami) y preparar la ropa del día para su señor, y Midorima y Kuroko tenían que limpiar toda la casa igual que todos los días. Temprano, como todas las mañanas, Midorima salió al jardín a recoger algunas flores para ponerlas en varios jarrones de la mansión, mientras estaba agachado arrancando con cuidado algunas orquídeas blancas para que no se rompiese el tallo oyó una voz desconocida a su espalda.

\- ¡Oye, espera, esas aún no las he regado!- Exclamó una voz masculina acercándose desde detrás de él.

El de pelo verde se giró para encontrarse detrás de él a un chico bajito, con el pelo negro muy oscuro y los ojos azul muy claro vistiendo una camisa blanca arremangada y un peto de color verde, el tono de reproche que había oído antes en su voz se desvaneció de su expresión nada más Midorima se dio la vuelta para mirarle, cambiando esta a una mucho más relajada.

\- ¿Quién eres? No puedes estar aquí si no traba...

\- Sí trabajo aquí, desde hoy, me llamo Kazunari Takao, soy el nuevo jardinero.- Se presentó él extendiéndole una mano que estaba protegida por un guante de jardinería lleno de tierra.- ¿Y tú?

\- Me llamo Shintaro Midorima.- Respondió el mayor en tono serio correspondiendo al gesto con una pequeña reverencia ya que no quería tocar el guante sucio.

\- Entonces serás Shin-chan.- Sonrió Takao, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba y le miró de arriba a abajo.- ¿Y esa ropa? ¿Por qué llevas un collar de perro? ¿No te molesta?- El chico era preguntón, y Midorima solo apartó la vista ante todas esas preguntas.

\- Es mi uniforme de trabajo, llevo el collar porque es una orden del señor.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir cogiendo las flores.- Y me llamo Shintaro, no Shin-chan.

\- ¿No te duele?- Preguntó ignorando lo último.- Al menos aflójalo un po...- El moreno hizo amago de quitarle el collar a Midorima, pero este se apartó inmediatamente.

\- ¡No lo toques, no me lo quites!- Exclamó apartándose de él como si hubiese estado a punto de pegarle, el menor le miró muy confundido y sorprendido por eso, pero lo dejó estar respondiendo con un suave "Como quieras".

Justo en ese momento Kuroko se asomó a la puerta del jardín para ver por qué Midorima tardaba tanto en volver con las flores, al ver a Takao le saludó y se presentó, a lo que el moreno respondió de la misma forma, para estar trabajando como jardinero había que destacar que el moreno tenía muy buena educación y don de gentes. El de las gafas no volvió a cruzar palabra con Takao hasta que Kuroko y él volvieron al interior de la casa y se despidieron con un simple "Hasta luego", aunque la mirada del jardinero se fijó en Midorima todo el tiempo hasta que varios segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando una ventana vacía después de que este ya se hubiese marchado.

\- Es interesante...- Susurró para sí mismo mientras iba a buscar las herramientas para seguir su trabajo.

…

El día pasó como todos los demás, excepto porque de vez en cuando podía verse a Takao asomándose a las ventanas de las salas del piso inferior esperando ver a Midorima trabajando, lo cual logró un par de veces, solo para poder observarle sin que se diese cuenta. Realmente el moreno no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de mirarle en secreto, algo había hecho que nada más verle le transmitiese confianza y le atrajese, podía ser su cara bonita, o su cuerpo bonito enfundado en aquel traje de doncella que tanto le favorecía, o ese forma tan adorable de apartar la vista cada vez que le preguntaba algo que no esperaba. Sí, definitivamente ese chico le atraía y quería saber más de él, aunque aún era su primer día, y le quedaban muchas cosas que descubrir en aquella estrafalaria mansión.

Llegó la noche de nuevo, y mientras que todas las "doncellas" se quedaban a dormir en la mansión, Takao dejó las cosas de jardinería en un pequeño cobertizo y se marchó a su casa esperando con ganas volver al día siguiente. En el dormitorio que todos compartían, Kuroko estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo algo muy concentrado y apoyado en un libro, al verle Aomine se acercó a él extrañado de que estuviese tan raro desde la noche anterior, y se extrañó más cuando al inclinarse para ver lo que hacía Kuroko ocultó el papel pegándolo a su pecho.

\- Tetsu, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó el mayor levantando una ceja ante el gesto.

\- Nada, ¿por?

\- ¿Qué escribes?

\- S-Solo una cosa, no tiene importancia.- Respondió apartando la vista.

Aomine le miró sin creérselo, pero decidió dejarle y marcharse. Kuroko volvió a relajar las piernas y continuó con lo que estaba escribiendo, efectivamente, y tal como le había dicho a Kise, estaba escribiendo una carta para Kagami aprovechando que se había enterado de su dirección, en ella escribió todo lo que sintió cuando le vio y que quería que le ayudase a irse de la mansión de Akashi sin salir perjudicado ni humillado públicamente.

Nadie volvió a preguntar a Kuroko por la carta ni por el castigo de Akashi, nadie hablaba nunca de sus castigos, solo cuando estos eran tan graves y profundos como para necesitar atención médica y no solo una pomada y una tirita, Kuroko solo había presenciado una vez en su vida el tratamiento para una herida de gravedad infligida por Akashi a una de sus doncellas, y jamás quería que volviera a repetirse, le resultaba aterradora la posibilidad de ver a uno de sus amigos morir delante de sus propios ojos.

Kuroko suspiró cuando terminó de escribir la carta, metió esta en un sobre y decidió guardarla hasta el día siguiente para echarla al correo sin que Akashi se diese cuenta, tras dejarla se metió en la cama y miró desde esta a Midorima a su lado que aún seguía preparándose para ir a la cama, observó su collar atentamente y las marcas rojas que asomaban por debajo de este, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para esperar a otro día de trabajo, y al día que mandaría la primera de muchas cartas para Kagami.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 10 de Abril.**


	4. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza

El ambiente de la habitación se volvía cada vez más cargado y caliente con cada movimiento de las caderas de Akashi mientras este embestía a Midorima fuertemente sujetándose a sus caderas, la luz de la mañana que trataba de colarse por los ventanales era detenida por las opacas cortinas rojas, haciendo que el dormitorio quedase casi en la penumbra para crear un ambiente más íntimo. El pelirrojo profundizaba las embestidas cada vez más mientras el de pelo verde apretaba las sábanas con sus manos pidiendo por más en voz baja a la vez que los gemidos y gruñidos del otro llenaban la estancia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho que quieres, Shintaro?- Preguntó el pelirrojo tomando el collar del otro y acercándolo a él.

\- M-Más deprisa... por favor...- Pidió subiendo la voz en un tono casi suplicante, el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho sin soltar el collar del otro y tirando más hacia él obligándole a arquear la espalda.

\- ¿Más deprisa? ¿El qué?

\- Hágalo más deprisa, m-mi señor...- Añadió Midorima tratando de seguir el ritmo de las caderas del otro.

…

Mientras tanto, Takao llevaba buscando a Midorima durante un buen rato por toda la mansión para entregarle unas margaritas a modo de regalo, ¿por qué? El moreno quería tener un detalle con él ya que, a pesar de que ya hacía un par de meses que estaba trabajando en la mansión, las únicas palabras que había cruzado con Midorima habían sido "Buenos días" y "Hasta luego", y, aunque su único contacto con él fuese el de verle recoger algunas flores y marcharse, Takao había empezado a mirar a Midorima de otra manera, ya que su silencio y supuesta antipatía despertaban mucho su curiosidad. Prosiguió su búsqueda hasta que escuchó leves ruidos provenientes de una habitación, al acercarse a esta reconoció la voz de Midorima en su interior, pero no sonaba como siempre...

\- M-Más deprisa...- Repitió el mayor con la voz débil soltando pequeños suspiros y algunos quejidos de dolor, al oírle Takao agrandó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo y frunció el ceño apretando las flores entre sus manos.

A pesar de eso no se fue, su cuerpo no le dejaba irse, a pesar de que cada vez que escuchaba a Midorima gemir el hombre del otro el alma se le caía más a los pies, su cerebro estaba memorizando cada sonido que salía de aquel dormitorio en contra de su voluntad alimentando cada vez más su rencor y su tristeza. Hasta que se detuvieron y minutos después la puerta se abrió, Midorima, que se apresuraba para salir aún arreglándose la ropa, se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse a Takao de frente, cabizbajo y con algunas margaritas en una mano, al verle se puso rojo de golpe y le miró algo asustado creyendo que les había oído.

\- ¿T-Takao?- Preguntó al verle así, este solo le dio las flores sin decir nada y se marchó con paso apresurado de vuelta al jardín.

Midorima miró las flores confundido e hizo amago de seguirle, pero terminó deteniéndose a mitad de camino sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarle estar solo un rato.

Takao volvió apresuradamente al jardín y cerró la puerta que llevaba a este de golpe secándose las lágrimas con uno de sus guantes, había estado escuchando casi todo el tiempo, demasiado tiempo para él, cada segundo que escuchaba era más doloroso, pero su cuerpo no le había dejado irse hasta que no cesó.

\- Shin-chan.- Sonrió el moreno sosteniendo algunas margaritas en una mano minutos atrás.- He pensado que estas flores quedarían bonitas en el comedor.- Dijo mirando a la nada practicando cómo hablarle al de pelo verde.- Eso no... Se las daré para él porque me gusta, no para decorar la casa. Qué raro que aún no haya venido...

Tras varios minutos más de espera decidió ir a buscarle para entregarle las flores él mismo en lugar de esperar a que apareciese. Se recorrió casi toda la mansión en su busca, e incluso se cruzó con Kuroko que trató de convencerle de que dejase de buscarle ya que este estaba al tanto de la situación, pero Takao ya se había armado de valor para confesarse a Midorima y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, aunque todo hubiese terminado de esa forma...

La razón de todo era que, poco a poco, debido a sus encuentros diarios con Midorima, algo había empezado a hacer que la aparente indiferencia y frialdad de este atrajese cada vez más a Takao, hasta que un día el moreno confirmó sus sospechas al encontrarse a sí mismo soñando despierto con el chico de las gafas.

Sin querer, Takao había terminado enamorándose de Midorima.

…

En otra parte de la casa, a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraba Takao, Kuroko esperaba impacientemente junto a la puerta rejada de la mansión para ver aparecer al cartero, desde aquella primera carta que mandó meses atrás, Kagami y él habían estado comunicándose a través de estas diciéndose cómo se habían fijado en el otro y las ganas que tenían de poder volver a verse en persona, esperando que, por culpa del empleo de Kuroko, aquella no hubiese sido la primera y última vez que se viesen.

Por fin el cartero apareció en la lejanía y le entregó a Kuroko su tan esperada carta, introducida como siempre en un pulcro sobre beige, con un sello de la empresa de Kagami que pronto quedó semi roto por culpa del nerviosismo del de pelo celeste, abrió esta y la leyó con una sonrisa en sus labios:

" _Tetsuya,_

 _Cada vez tengo más ganas de poder volver a verte, quisiera tenerte a mi lado todos los días y poder hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí a pesar de que estemos separados._

 _He decidido que voy a ir allí, para poder hablar con Akashi de que te deje ir y venir a vivir conmigo. Acudiré dentro de tres días, a la hora de comer, por favor, no dejes que nadie más lo sepa._

 _Recuerdos, Kagami Taiga"._

Kuroko estaba que no le cabía la emoción en el cuerpo, Kagami iba a a volver allí, y además para convencer a Akashi de que le dejase marcharse con él, pero... ¿Tres días? ¿Cuándo era eso? Kuroko palideció al ver la fecha de la carta, Kagami había redactado esta hacía exactamente tres días, eso quería decir... ¡Iba a ir ese mismo día! ¡Y tan solo quedaban dos horas hasta la hora de comer!

Tenía que prepararlo todo, tenía que arreglarse para cuando llegase Kagami y asegurarse de que nadie se enterase de su visita. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, un pequeño rayo de esperanza había logrado hacerse paso hasta llegar a la realidad de Kuroko.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 17 de Abril.**


	5. ¿Eres feliz?

Kuroko llevaba ya casi media hora sentado asomado a una de las ventanas del piso inferior de la casa, esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento el carruaje de Kagami, no quedaba apenas nada para que por fin pudiese salir de aquella odiosa casa, unas palabras del pelirrojo mayor y sería libre de una vez por todas.

\- Kuroko.- Le llamó Midorima pasando por detrás de él con las flores de Takao aún en una mano.- Llevas ahí asomado media hora mirando a la nada, ponte a trabajar, por favor.

\- ¿Hm? Está bien.- Respondió poniéndose de pie, por mucho que estuviese allí sentado, Kagami no iba a llegar antes.- Por cierto, ¿sabes que le pasa a Takao-kun? También lleva mucho tiempo ahí fuera cabizbajo.- Preguntó señalando al moreno a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo el mayor asomándose, Takao estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín con la cabeza gacha.- I-Iré a ver.

Kuroko asintió y se marchó a hacer alguna tarea para distraerse, así el tiempo pasaría más rápido para él. Por otra parte, Midorima se acercó a la puerta que salía al jardín y miró al moreno a través de la pequeña ventana de esta, parecía muy deprimido e incluso que sollozaba un poco, el de las gafas tragó saliva, abrió la puerta y se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado en el banco de piedra y le miró unos segundos en silencio.

\- Takao...- Al escuchar su nombre, el mencionado apretó un poco los puños.- ¿Qué es lo que has oído?- Definitivamente no era la pregunta más acertada, Takao frunció el ceño cuando todos aquellos sonidos volvieron a pasar por su mente.

\- A tí.- Respondió en voz baja.- A tí gimiendo y soltando quejidos de dolor por su culpa...- Midorima también bajó la vista momentáneamente y miró las flores en sus manos.

\- N-No me dolía, solo hacía mi trabaj...

\- ¿Eres feliz viviendo así?- Le interrumpió Takao levantando la vista por fin y mirándole muy seriamente, el mayor le miró sin comprender la pregunta, intentó responder algo pero solo logró tartamudear un poco.- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te obliga a vestirte de esta forma y a llevar esa cosa como si fueras su esclavo.- Dijo el moreno muy molesto señalando el collar de Midorima.- Te maltrata y hace que trabajes sin parar, Shin-chan, mereces vivir de otra forma.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- Preguntó el de pelo verde segundos después cuando Takao ya se había calmado un poco.- ¿Por qué te molesta mi forma de vivir? ¿Y por qué me has dado estas flores?

\- ¡Shin-chan, no te enteras de nada!- Exclamó frustrado por la inocencia del otro, Midorima frunció un poco el ceño esperando a que respondiera a sus preguntas.

\- Entonces explícate mejor.

\- ¡Joder, porque estoy enamo...!- No, aún no era el momento para eso, no quería confesarle sus sentimientos en medio de una discusión.- Porque me preocupo por tí...- Se corrigió susurrando esto último.

Midorima no sabía qué responder a todo aquello, desde el primer momento se había dado cuenta de que Takao le miraba de una forma un poco distinta a los demás, le miraba de forma comprensiva y siempre con una cálida sonrisa a pesar de que él nunca le hacía caso, le había regalado flores, le había dicho que merecía una vida mejor y que se preocupaba por él. Al pensar en todo aquello, el corazón se le aceleró y el calor subió a sus mejillas haciendo que estas se pusieran un poco rojas, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Tan solo estaba pensando en las cosas que Takao había hecho por él desde el día que llegó, no era razón para ponerse nervioso.

\- Takao.- Le llamó de nuevo apartando un poco la vista, el menor le miró y agrandó los ojos cuando Midorima le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.- Gracias.- Dijo levantándose inmediatamente del banco ya que otra vez se había puesto rojo sin razón aparente.- Y las flores son muy bonitas.- Añadió apresurándose para volver al interior de la casa antes de que el otro pudiese contestar.

El moreno procesó lo que acababa de pasar, Midorima se había sonrojado por él, le había dado las gracias y... le había dado un beso, instintivamente Takao se llevó la mano a la mejilla también sonrojándose un poco al comprender lo que había pasado y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su cara.

\- Shin-chan...- Suspiró mientras le veía desaparecer a través de la ventana.

…

Por fin, un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta principal de la casa y Kuroko llegó hasta esta prácticamente volando para abrirla, el calor le invadió el pecho al ver tras de esta a Kagami, tan bien vestido como la última vez, estaba aún más guapo de lo que le recordaba, este también sonrió al ver a Kuroko y se inclinó levemente a modo de reverencia para saludarle.

\- Kagami-kun...- Susurró acercándose a él para que no les oyeran.- ¿Vas a conseguir que el señor Akashi me libere sin peligro?- Preguntó en un tono entre emocionado y algo asustado.

\- Sí, conseguiré que te deje marchar y vendrás a vivir a mi casa.- Le tranquilizó, el menor sonrió por la respuesta y se le quedó mirando fijamente algo sonrojado por la cercanía, apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del mayor y ambos rozaron sus labios.

\- Tetsu, ¿quién es?- Preguntó Aomine entrando en el recibidor obligando a los otros dos a separarse rápidamente.

\- E-El señor Kagami-kun, ha dicho que quería hablar con el señor en privado.- Se inventó Kuroko apartando la vista.

Aomine miró a ambos de arriba a abajo extrañado por su comportamiento, pero solo le hizo un gesto a Kagami para que le siguiese hasta el estudio de Akashi. Este se encontraba allí colocando unos papeles en orden, bastante más tranquilo y relajado que antes después de haber pasado un rato con Midorima, aunque con la visita de Kagami aquel estado no iba a durarle mucho, Aomine llamó a la puerta tras haber llevado a Kagami hasta el estudio y el pelirrojo menor le dio permiso para pasar.

\- Akashi.- Le llamó el de pelo azul haciendo que Akashi frunciese el ceño por no haber puesto "Señor" delante de su nombre.- El señor Kagami ha venido a verle.- Añadió echándose un poco hacia un lado para que Akashi viese al mencionado.- Dice que quiere hablar algo en privado.

\- Que pase.- Aomine se apartó y Kagami entró al estudio aún sin saber cómo iba a pedirle que dejase a Kuroko marcharse a vivir con él, en cuanto Aomine se hubo ido Akashi miró a su invitado algo dubitativo por su visita.- ¿A qué se debe su visita? ¿Ha sucedido algo con nuestro contrato?- El mayor negó con la cabeza.

\- Es un tema un poco delicado.- Akashi levantó una ceja sin comprender nada.- Iré al grano, me gustaría que dejase a su sirvi... doncella Tetsuya venir a vivir conmigo.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Me gustaría que dejase a Tetsuya venir a vivir conmigo.- Repitió.- Estoy dispuesto a pagarle si es lo que quiere, no me importa el dinero.

Akashi procesó durante unos segundos lo que el otro le acababa de pedir y tomó aire ya que no quería perder la calma delante de uno de sus socios, Kagami le miró esperando que respondiese algo un poco nervioso.

\- No.- Respondió tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos.- Lo que usted me está pidiendo es un despropósito, me está pidiendo que le venda a una persona a cambio de una suma de dinero, ¿lo que me está diciendo es que la usaría como a un objeto si se la vendiera?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Kagami negando efusivamente con la cabeza.- Está usted equivocándose, yo quiero que Tetsuya venga a vivir conmigo porque estamos enamorados.- Espetó sin pensar y Akashi agrandó los ojos.

\- En ese caso lo siento mucho pero no, Tetsuya trabaja para mí y se quedará en mi casa. No tengo nada más que decir, así que le agradecería que se marchase, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Respondió volviendo a atender a sus papeles.

\- Pero...

Kagami frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió del estudio, Kuroko estaba en el pasillo esperando a que saliese para que le comunicase lo que había pasado, y al ver la expresión molesta del otro le miró muy triste y preocupado.

\- Kagami-kun... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó acercándose a él, este le miró también tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ha dicho que no...- Susurró bajando la mirada, Kuroko puso una mano en su mejilla sujetándola.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo tratando de reconfortarle.- Yo encontraré la forma de salir de aquí sin que pase nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo?- Kuroko se llevó un dedo a los labios.

\- Es un secreto.

Kagami le miró dubitativo pero decidió confiar en que todo saldría bien, aprovechando que tenía sujeta la mejilla del mayor, Kuroko tiró suavemente haciendo que se acercase a él hasta que unieron sus labios como no habían podido hacer la vez anterior. Se besaron de forma muy lenta, tratando de aprovechar al máximo aquel efímero tiempo que tendrían a solas antes de que Kagami tuviese que marcharse de nuevo, al profundizar el beso, exploraron la boca del otro con su lengua queriendo quedarse con la calidez de esta como recuerdo hasta su próximo encuentro.

Tras romper el beso, Kagami decidió marcharse dejando todo en manos de Kuroko, abandonó la casa por segunda vez mientras el menor le observaba desde la puerta de la mansión deseando que aquella no fuese la última vez que le viese, realmente Kuroko no tenía idea de qué haría para solucionar todo aquello, solo había dicho eso para que el pelirrojo no se pusiese nervioso. Había únicamente una salida para su situación, era arriesgada, y le aterraba la posibilidad de que le fuera mal y le castigasen de forma horrible, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si así conseguía dejar su aburrida y monótona vida y ser feliz con Kagami.

Iba a escaparse.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 24 de Abril.**


	6. No eres más que una sirvienta

Al día siguiente, Midorima salió temprano a recoger flores nuevas para los jarrones, mientras aún casi todos estaban dormidos, esa mañana se había retrasado un poco por culpa de haber estado peinándose y mirándose al espejo más tiempo que de costumbre, quería verse guapo, quizás un poco más que normalmente, pero no era porque fuese a ver a Takao ni nada así, eso sería raro, ¿no? A pesar de eso, tenía un buen presentimiento para el día de hoy, aunque ni él supiese la razón de este repentino buen humor.

Abrió la puerta del jardín y encontró allí a Takao sentado esperándole como siempre con una gran sonrisa, cuando el mayor le vio se le aceleró un poco el corazón, igual que llevaba sucediéndole desde hacía varios días, pero negó un poco con la cabeza y respondió de igual forma sonriendo levemente.

\- Buenos días Shin-chan.- Sonrió Takao acercándose a él.- Ya te he preparado las flores para que no tengas que ponerte a recogerlas.- Dijo dándole varios ramos con diferentes tipos de flores.

\- Gracias.- Musitó Midorima apartando la vista al notar la mano de Takao rozando la suya.

\- Shin-chan, te he preparado las flores porque quiero decirte una cosa importante y necesito que te quedes unos minutos.- El mencionado le miró dubitativo pero asintió, Takao tomó aire tratando de reunir valor.- E-Estoy enamorado de tí.- Espetó cogiéndole ambas manos al de pelo verde haciendo que este se pusiera totalmente rojo.- Me gusta Shin-chan porque es buena persona aunque sea muy serio y por eso lo que quiero es que sea feliz fuera de aquí, conmigo.

Midorima le miró sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, solo logrando balbucear un poco tratando de articular una respuesta que no salió, el moreno empezó a ponerse nervioso creyendo que iba a ser rechazado, retiró las flores de las manos de Midorima y las dejó en el banco de piedra que tenían al lado.

\- S-Shin-chan...- Le llamó de nuevo apretando las manos contrarias y mirándole a los ojos.- Yo te amo.- Añadió besándole una mano.- Por favor dime si tú también a mí.

\- ¿C-Cómo puedo saber si estoy enamorado de tí?- Preguntó en voz baja tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Piensas en mí cuando no estoy contigo?- El mayor pensó unos segundos y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.- ¿Te pones nervioso cuando estoy cerca?- El de pelo verde asintió de nuevo apartando un poco la vista, de repente Takao se acercó más a él poniéndose de puntillas.- ¿Tu corazón va más deprisa de lo normal si hago eso?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos a tan solo un par de centímetros de los labios del otro.

\- S-Sí...- Respondió por tercera vez mirando a Takao a los ojos.- Estoy enamorado de...

\- ¡Shintaro!- Midorima casi dio un salto hacia atrás al oír la voz de Akashi llamándole en medio de aquella situación.

Al levantar la vista vio al pelirrojo asomado a la ventana de su habitación y este le ordenó que acudiese a su dormitorio inmediatamente, gracias a Dios parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Midorima suspiró aliviado y miró a Takao que aún estaba esperando a que terminase lo que estaba diciendo, pero en lugar de acabar su frase solo se disculpó y se fue, dejando al moreno totalmente desilusionado pero también ansioso por saber si Midorima correspondía a sus sentimientos.

…

Ya frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Akashi, Midorima sabía lo que venía a continuación, sabía perfectamente por qué había sido llamado allí a pesar de que no era el mejor momento para él. El de las gafas arregló un poco su vestido y llamó a la puerta haciendo que esta se entreabriese sola.

\- ¿Necesita algo, señor?- Preguntó tímidamente asomando la cabeza a la habitación.

\- Pasa.- Respondió el pelirrojo sentado en su cama, Midorima cumplió la orden y acudió hasta estar de pie frente a él.- Túmbate en la cama, Shintaro.

Una vez más, el de pelo verde hizo lo ordenado y se tumbó en la cama temeroso, ya que aún estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido con Takao en lugar de atender a su señor. Para cuando reaccionó, ya tenía a Akashi situado sobre él besando su cuello y pasando las manos por las zonas más secretas de su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, Midorima entrecerró los ojos y se dejó hacer como siempre hacía mientras el pelirrojo tomaba el control total de la situación, justo como le gustaba, hasta que una idea pasó por la mente del más alto.

\- "¿Cómo sería si él fuese Takao? ¿Cómo sería si él tocara mi cuerpo?"- Pensó de repente Midorima abriendo los ojos para mirar al otro que aún seguía concentrado en tocarle, el de pelo verde volvió a cerrar los ojos apretándolos un poco.- "Piensa que es Takao, piensa que es Takao, piensa que..."

\- Shintaro, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó el menor sacándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? Cuando estoy teniendo sexo quiero que me miren.- Dijo en tono molesto sujetando el collar de Midorima para obligarle a mirarle, el mayor le miró algo asustado y soltó un quejido de dolor por el agarre del cuello, Akashi relajó un poco la mirada al ver su expresión.- No te pongas así, todo lo que hago es por tu bien.- Añadió suavizando un poco la voz y dándole un beso corto en los labios, tan solo logrando poner mas nervioso a Midorima.- Yo te amo, Shintaro.

"S-Shin-chan... yo te amo" Resonó la voz de Takao en su cabeza haciendo que agrandase los ojos, Akashi le miró sin comprender nada pero continuó a lo suyo desabrochando los botones del vestido del otro para desnudarle, al notar el repentino frío cuando los botones ya no estaban en su lugar, Midorima reaccionó y negó con la cabeza.

\- S-Señor...- El pelirrojo le ignoró y le bajó un poco el vestido dejando al aire los hombros y parte del pecho de Midorima.- Señor.- Repitió subiendo un poco la voz.- Pare por favor...- Pidió removiéndose un poco.- N-No quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Perdona?- Dijo Akashi parando en seco para mirarle sorprendido y molesto.

\- No quiero hacerlo, no quiero tener sexo.

\- Shintaro, no se trata de que tú quieras, se trata de que hagas lo que te digo y te quedes quietecita.-Respondió frunciendo el ceño y tomando ambas muñecas del mayor sujetándole con fuerza para evitar que pudiera moverse.

\- No quiero hacer...- Antes de que terminase de hablar, Akashi se quitó la camisa y tapó la boca de Midorima con una de las mangas de esta atando el resto en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para que no pudiera hacer ruido.

\- Te he dicho que te quedes quietecita, debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga. ¡Te guste o no!- Exclamó Akashi enfadado por la interrupción.- ¡No eres más que una sirvienta!

\- ¡Ngh!- Midorima trató de gritar "¡No!", pero ya era inútil.

Akashi cogió otra de sus propias prendas y ató ambas manos de Midorima a su espalda, haciéndole imposible forcejear o escaparse, el de pelo verde no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer mientras lloraba sin parar pensando en cómo odiaba a su amo en ese momento, y en lo diferente que todo sería si pudiera hacer cosas así con alguien que le amase de verdad. Una vez el pelirrojo terminó, volvió a ponerse su ropa y desató a Midorima dejándole ahí tumbado con cara inexpresiva y muchos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Acababa de ser violado.

\- Shintaro.- Le llamó en su tono de siempre como si no acabase de haberle violado en contra de su voluntad.- Levántate pronto y vuelve al trabajo.- Ordenó saliendo del dormitorio.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Akashi, Midorima volvió a romper a llorar, el dolor tanto físico como psicológico, era el peor y más fuerte que había sufrido desde el "accidente" que le ocurrió años atrás, se sentía sucio, dolorido, impotente, pero sobre todo le dolía el corazón, le dolía como mil demonios por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar aquello, y por estar traicionando en cierta forma a Takao, la imagen sonriente del moreno volvió a atravesar su mente, ¿por qué había querido pensar en él en un momento así? No deseaba volver a hacerlo, no iba a volver a hacerlo, aquella iba a ser la última vez que Midorima pasaría por la cama de su señor.

Quiso pedir ayuda, llamar a Kuroko, a Kise o incluso a Aomine solo para que acudiesen a él, le ayudaran y le reconfortasen diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero no quería preocuparles, no quería que siempre tuviesen que estar cuidando de él por ser tan frágil.

Ya habían sufrido bastante el día que aquellas cicatrices aparecieron en su cuello.

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 1 de Mayo (Doble capítulo).**


	7. Cicatrices cerradas

**FLASHBACK:**

Un día soleado como cualquier otro, las señoritas de la mansión Akashi madrugaban como siempre para realizar sus tareas, Aomine y Murasakibara preparaban el desayuno para Akashi mientras Kuroko preparaba su ropa y Midorima limpiaba la planta baja de la casa. Mientras este pasaba un trapo de tela por la repisa de la chimenea del comedor, cogió varios marcos con retratos para apartarlos y así poder limpiar esta mejor, dejó algunos de estos en la gran mesa que tenía detrás y cogió con cuidado el marco más grande y caro de todos, uno que guardaba una fotografía de Akashi con sus padres fallecidos años atrás, y que el pelirrojo cuidaba como un tesoro.

\- "Es una fotografía muy bonita".- Pensó Midorima para sí mismo observando el marco entre sus manos.- "El señor parecía muy feliz antes..."

\- ¡Shintaro! Shintaro, ¿dónde estás?- Exclamó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación, por el sobresalto al oír al otro gritar su nombre, el marco de fotos resbaló de las manos de Midorima y cayó al suelo. Haciéndose añicos en el acto.

Midorima palideció al ver los trozos del valioso marco esparcidos por todo el suelo y la foto de los padres de Akashi entre los cristales rotos, inmediatamente levantó la vista para mirar a Akashi tratando de articular una disculpa mientras le temblaban las manos por el miedo.

\- S-Señor, yo...

\- ¿Qué es eso, Shintaro?- Preguntó en un alarmante y siniestro tono tranquilo.

\- E-El marco de sus padres...- Respondió bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué lo has roto?- Dijo acercándose a él.

\- Se me resbaló de las manos, señor...

Akashi le miró seriamente en silencio unos segundos, y cuando Midorima levantó un poco la vista para mirarle a los ojos, este le tomó sujetando fuertemente su collar y le arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su estudio mientras Midorima rogaba pidiendo disculpas.

\- Las cosas tan caras no se rompen, y menos si son importantes.- Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta de su estudio de un portazo y tirando a Midorima al suelo.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre romperlo? Fue un regalo de mi madre!- Le gritó tirando fuertemente de su collar haciendo que le faltase el aire.

\- P-Por favor, no puedo res...

\- ¡Es tu castigo, no repliques!- Gritó de nuevo esta vez empujando su cabeza hacia el suelo para poder apretar el collar con más facilidad.- ¡Lo único que debes hacer es cumplir tu trabajo!

El pelirrojo apretó más el collar de cuero que Midorima llevaba llevando desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo, cuando este comenzó a revolverse un poco intentando conseguir aire, el collar comenzó a rozar con su cuello fuertemente, atravesando la piel y haciendo que comenzase a sangrar poco a poco mientras el pelirrojo seguía golpeando su cuerpo ignorando los hilos de sangre que iban cayendo desde el cuello del mayor. Una vez Akashi dio por terminado el castigo, dejó al de pelo verde tumbado en el suelo de su estudio, aún sabiendo que estaba sangrando en aquella zona tan sensible del cuerpo. Rápidamente sus compañeros entraron a por él y le trasladaron a sus dormitorios, tumbaron a Midorima en una de las camas y le retiraron el collar de cuero, tan solo logrando que la pérdida de sangre aumentase aún más.

\- M-Midorima-kun...- Musitó Kuroko asustado sin saber qué hacer sentado en una silla a su lado, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo de que su herida fuese tan profunda que... Pero no, quería mantener ese tipo de pensamientos fuera, no era el momento.

\- Tetsu, cálmate, si te pones nervioso será peor.- Intentó tranquilizarle Aomine mientras limpiaba la herida del cuello del mayor tratando de reducir la fuga de sangre.

\- A-Aomi...

\- ¡No hables idiota, saldrá más!- Le gritó a Midorima cuando intentó decir su nombre.- ¡Murasakibara, dame más algodones!

Fueron varias horas en las que Aomine estuvo limpiando una y otra vez la sangre del cuello y el cuerpo de Midorima hasta que consiguió hacer parar la sangre y vendarle el cuello apropiadamente, el ambiente era tenso y triste, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir, no deseaban preguntar por lo ocurrido, así que decidieron turnarse para vigilar que Midorima permaneciese bien.

\- ¿Puedes respirar bien?- Preguntó Aomine que fue el primero en quedarse con él, Midorima asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- Aomine...- Le llamó Midorima en un hilo de voz a sabiendas de que si trataba de hablar el otro le regañaría.- Gracias.- Susurró sonriendo levemente, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que él y Aomine se llevaban bien.

\- Solo no hables, te dolerá más.- Respondió apartando un poco la vista.

Midorima suspiró y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse para dejar sanar sus heridas durante su sueño e intentar olvidarse del dolor de aquel día. Las cicatrices tardaron mucho tiempo en cerrar, nadie supo con certeza cuánto, ya que, desde aquel horrible día, siempre estuvieron ocultas bajo su collar de cuero.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**


	8. Ven conmigo

La mansión estaba silenciosa, bastante silenciosa, el ambiente era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo de plástico, ya había pasado un día desde el "incidente" de Midorima y este seguía bastante desanimado, obviamente no le había dicho nada a Takao, suponía que si el moreno se enteraba querría matar a Akashi por lo que había hecho, y no quería meterle en problemas.

El de pelo verde comenzó a trabajar ese día arreglando la casa y disimulando delante de Takao para que no se diese cuenta de cómo estaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, o más bien de la ausencia de alguien... ¿Dónde estaba Kuroko? Se suponía que debía estar ayudándole a limpiar y ordenar y aún no había aparecido, cuando se cruzó con Kise en uno de los pasillos le detuvo y se acercó a preguntarle.

\- ¿Dónde está Kuroko? ¿Está enfermo o algo?- El rubio miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que Akashi no estuviese cerca y acercó sus labios al oído de Midorima.

\- Kurokocchi se escapó de la casa anoche.- Midorima agrandó los ojos levantando ambas cejas y miró a Kise sorprendido.- Se ha marchado a vivir con el señor Kagamicchi.

\- ¿E-Eh?- Musitó muy sorprendido, el menor se llevó un dedo a los labios al ver a Akashi atravesar la esquina que llevaba al pasillo en el que estaban y se marchó dejando a Midorima totalmente descolocado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el pelirrojo también se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Kuroko a pesar de los intentos de sus compañeros por encubrirle, concretamente mientras tomaba el desayuno y se suponía que todas sus doncellas debían estar presentes por si él les ordenaba algo.

\- Atsushi.- Llamó al más alto de ellos pasándose una servilleta por los labios.- ¿Dónde está Tetsuya?- Murasakibara se acercó con toda tranquilidad, justo al contrario de cómo estaban los otros tres ya que si Kuroko caía, caían todos por haberle cubierto.

\- Kuro-chin no se encontraba bien esta mañana así que se quedó durmiendo.- Respondió el mayor tranquilamente haciendo que sonase cierto.

\- ¿A sí?- Murasakibara asintió.- Y si es así, ¿por qué cuando he pasado por los dormitorios estaban vacíos?

Los cuatro tragaron saliva, la habían cagado, tenían que pensar en otra excusa rápido, pero los nervios lo complicaban bastante, Akashi miró a los cuatro clavando su seria mirada sobre ellos para segundos después relajarla asustándoles aún más.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- Sonrió de nuevo en su alarmante tono tranquilo.- Quiero la verdad.- Los cuatro se miraron sin saber qué decir y Kise dio un paso al frente.

\- Kurokocchi se ha ido a vivir con el señor Kagamicchi.- Respondió el rubio borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de Akashi y haciendo que los demás le mirasen sin creerse que lo hubiese desvelado.- Porque están enamorados y se quieren, no creo que deba interferir, señor.

\- Eso debo decidirlo yo, Ryota, ya que Tetsuya me pertenece, y tu opinión es inferior a la mía.- Respondió poniéndose de pie de golpe.- Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo.- Concluyó en tono muy enfadado marchándose.

Akashi se cambió y se marchó inmediatamente de la mansión en uno de sus carruajes para ir a la casa de Kagami a buscar a Kuroko, dejando a los otros cuatro allí totalmente preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar, Aomine miró a Kise frunciendo el ceño por haberse chivado de dónde estaba este.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho dónde estaba Tetsu? Si no se lo hubiésemos dicho...- Preguntó el de pelo azul en tono molesto.

\- Si no se lo hubiésemos dicho lo habría buscado de todas formas después de habernos castigado a todos por no decirle, y Kurokocchi habría vuelto aquí a la fuerza.- Añadió el rubio en tono serio.- Además estoy seguro de que Kagamicchi logrará hacerle entrar en razón.

Aomine le miró inseguro pero suspiró rindiéndose y asintió, todos volvieron a sus tareas esperando recibir noticias de Kuroko pronto.

…

El pelirrojo llegó enseguida a la mansión de Kagami y llamó a la puerta muy insistentemente, una vez uno de los sirvientes del mayor le abrió la puerta trató de recobrar un poco la compostura y de hablar con calma.

\- Quisiera hablar con el señor Kagami.- Dijo en su tono de voz normal tratando de disimular el enfado.

\- ¿Es usted el señor Akashi Seijuuro?- Preguntó el chico de pelo negro y ojos grises que le había atendido, Akashi asintió.- El señor Kagami no puede atenderle en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Está ocupado con unos asuntos.- Respondió simplemente.- Y me dijo que si usted venía debía entregarle esto.- Añadió entregándole un folio de papel.

\- ¡Izuki!- Le llamó la voz de otro sirviente desde la habitación contigua.

\- Si no necesita nada más le ruego que me disculpe, pero debo continuar mi trabajo.- Sonrió cerrándole a Akashi la puerta en las narices.

Este se quedó unos segundos procesando y frunció el ceño por el trato que le había dado el otro, de pronto, recordó el folio entre sus manos y lo leyó, únicamente consiguiendo que su enfado fuese en aumento y que su cara y todo su cuerpo se pusieran tan rojos como su pelo por culpa de la rabia, era un documento en el que Kagami rompía todos sus acuerdos y negocios con la empresa de Akashi, y por lo que había visto tampoco parecía que este quisiera volver a tener ningún tipo de trato con él después de haberle "robado" a Kuroko.

Akashi estaba que echaba humo, y así estaba también cuando volvió a la mansión pocas horas después de haberse marchado, entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe completamente furioso. Al oírle llegar, inmediatamente Aomine, Kise y Murasakibara se acercaron a recibirle muy preocupados por lo que podía haber pasado.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó el rubio acercándose a él para ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo.

\- Tetsuya no va a volver, y además ese Kagami ha roto todos nuestros acuerdos.- Bufó entregándole el documento que este le había dado.- Esto va a ser una gran pérdida de dinero y además ahora tengo una doncella menos que trabaje para mí, ¿dónde está Shintaro?

\- Está ocupado... ocupada limpiando el piso superior.- Respondió Murasakibara moviéndose discretamente hacia su derecha para bloquear la salida al jardín.

\- Quiero verla ahora mismo, ¿por qué no está aquí? Debería haber venido a recibirme.- Respondió fijándose en el gesto de Murasakibara sin creerle del todo.

\- Puede que no haya oído la puerta desde allí.- Dijo Aomine en un tono que al pelirrojo le pareció demasiado sospechoso.

Akashi levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando a Murasakibara indicándole que se apartase, este se quedó ahí como si nada fingiendo no entender lo que Akashi quería decirle, hasta este se acercó y le obligó a apartarse logrando hacerse paso hasta la sala de estar, donde estaba la puerta al jardín.

El pelirrojo abrió esta en busca de Midorima y agrandó los ojos al mirar afuera, Midorima estaba sentado con Takao en el banco de piedra del jardín, a tan solo unos centímetros de este acercándose más a él lentamente para besarle muuuy sonrojado, Akashi frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos enseguida sin que ninguno se percatase, tomó el collar de Midorima desde la parte trasera del cuello y tiró hacia atrás para separarle de Takao antes de que pudiesen unir sus labios, haciendo que este soltase un quejido por el tirón tan repentino.

\- ¡Shin-chan!- Exclamó Takao muy preocupado al ver a Akashi sujetándole por el collar.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo en tono sombrío sin soltar a Midorima.

\- ¡Para, le estás haciendo daño!- El moreno trató de acercarse, pero Akashi dio varios pasos hacia atrás llevándose a Midorima con él haciéndole caer del banco y sentarse en el suelo.

\- No te le vuelvas a acercar.- Dijo Akashi en tono amenazante soltando a Midorima pero permaneciendo de pie a su lado.- ¡Estás despedido!

Takao levantó ambas cejas y notó un pinchazo en el pecho, ser despedido conllevaba irse de la casa, e irse de allí significaba dejar a Midorima solo, el de pelo verde le miró muy triste y preocupado negando un poco con la cabeza como suplicándole que tratase de hacer algo para arreglarlo, pero el moreno solo se quedó callado y asintió. Akashi soltó a Midorima y le dejó sentado en el suelo mientras este miraba a Takao destrozado pensando que iba a marcharse y a abandonarle allí, pero, en cuanto el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para volver al interior de la casa, Takao se arrodilló al lado de Midorima acercándose a su oído.

\- Shin-chan, mi casa está solo a unos 500 metros de aquí, casi a la entrada del pueblo.- Le explicó Takao rápidamente en voz baja.- Es una con el tejado de color naranja oscuro.- Midorima le miró sin comprender nada y el moreno le tomó ambas manos apretándolas un poco.- Por favor, sal de aquí y ven conmigo.

\- ¡Kazunari!- Exclamó Akashi molesto dándose la vuelta, esperando a que Takao le siguiera hasta la puerta principal para marcharse.

\- Te estaré esperando.- Susurró poniéndose de pie y yendo al interior de la casa para irse.

Midorima se giró a mirarle completamente confuso mientras veía como el pelirrojo le sujetaba del brazo con fuerza para sacarle de la mansión, estaba hecho un lío, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero una pregunta se sobreponía encima de todo el resto de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que quiere de verdad?

 **...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 10 de Mayo.**


	9. El castigo es la humillación

Una vez Akashi expulsó a Takao de la mansión a la fuerza volvió a buscar a Midorima, que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo del jardín con expresión triste y pensativa, el menor se acercó a este por la espalda y posó ambas manos en los hombros del de las gafas suavemete.

\- Shintaro, está empezando a llover.- Llamó suavizando la voz como si no hubiese pasado nada.- Ven conmigo.- Midorima se estremeció al oírle decir eso pero asintió.

Se puso de pie y Akashi le dio una mano para guiarle a pesar de que Midorima sabía perfectamente el camino a todas las habitaciones de la casa, le llevó a su dormitorio ya que, desde que había vuelto tan enfadado por culpa de la partida de Kuroko, su idea al volver a casa iba a ser hacerlo de nuevo con Midorima para descargarse igual que siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadado o estresado, y, ahora, sumándose lo que acababa de ver, las ganas de demostrar que Midorima le pertenecía a él y a nadie más eran aún mayores. Una vez cerró la puerta de la habitación acompañó a Midorima hasta la cama.

\- Shintaro, túmbate.- Ordenó aflojándose la corbata, Midorima se quedó en silencio unos segundos con la mirada baja.

\- No.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Preguntó el pelirrojo creyendo que no había oído bien.

\- No.- Repitió Midorima mirándole, Akashi frunció el ceño y le empujó a la cama subiéndose sobre él.

\- ¿Me vas a volver hacer explicarte que no se trata de tí?- Respondió en tono enfadado empezando a desabrocharle algunos botones del vestido.- Tú solo debes guardar silencio y cumplir mis órdenes, sean cuáles sean.- Dijo subiendo ambas manos al collar de Midorima con la intención de apretarlo más.- No puedes compararnos, yo quiero lo mejor para tí.- Añadió suavizando un poco la voz mientras desabrochaba el agarre del collar para estrecharlo.- Él solo es una basura.

¡PAF!

De repente se hizo el silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos en el exterior, Akashi mantenía su cara algo ladeada mientras Midorima permanecía con el brazo levantado y la mano algo temblorosa, acababa de darle una bofetada, ni lo había pensado, había sido como un acto-reflejo al escuchar el insulto del otro hacia Takao, y ahora estaba totalmente aterrado por la reacción del pelirrojo.

\- Shintaro...- Musitó tras unos segundos.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó en voz baja, Midorima siguió quieto mientras bajaba el brazo lentamente sin decir nada.- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- Repitió devolviéndole el golpe esta vez en forma de puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.- ¡Tú tampoco eres nada más que un pedazo de basura!- Le gritó volviendo a cogerle del collar y tirándole al suelo para arrastrarle fuera de la habitación.

Le llevó a rastras atravesando toda la mansión hasta la puerta principal de esta, mientras Midorima se quejaba y gritaba sin parar por el dolor en su cuello, Kise, Aomine y Murasakibara acudieron enseguida al oír sus gritos y miraron a Midorima horrorizados y con lágrimas en los ojos al verle tan mal sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por él ya que eso solo haría empeorar las cosas.

\- El castigo para las zorras desobedientes como tú...- Empezó el pelirrojo casi cegado por la furia arrancándole toda la ropa a Midorima excepto su collar.- ¡Es la humillación!

Akashi abrió la puerta de la casa y empujó fuera a Midorima, haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre el camino de piedra que llevaba a la mansión. Este se puso a sollozar un poco mientras seguía ahí de rodillas bajo la lluvia notando la sangre empezar a escaparse a través de las heridas que se habían abierto en sus piernas, Akashi cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Y todo terminó.

Midorima sentía dolor, pero felicidad a la vez, ya era libre, aunque de mala manera ya era libre, y recordó lo que le había dicho Takao, se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco y abandonó el terreno que abarcaban los muros de la mansión para caminar hacia el pueblo. Mientras iba caminando por las oscuras callas del pequeño pueblo, la gente le miraba preocupada compadeciéndose de él, era otro más de los muchos que había entrado y salido de aquella casa de locos, otro pobrecito que había estado viviendo y trabajando a merced de alguien a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo, otra "señorita" perdida.

Por fin, tras un buen rato caminando, localizó la casa de Takao, la que tenía el tejado naranja oscuro, y llamó a la puerta cubriéndose un poco con las manos, el moreno abrió esta y agrandó los ojos al ver así a Midorima, mojado de lluvia, mientras sus rodillas no dejaban de perder sangre, y completamente desnudo excepto por aquel condenado collar de cuero.

\- S-Shin-chan...- Takao se tapó la boca con una mano e inmediatamente le hizo pasar entregándole una manta para que se cubriese.- ¿Tienes frío? Te traeré algo para la sangre.- Dijo rápidamente y muy preocupado yendo a por algunas vendas para eso.

El menor estuvo durante horas curándole y atendiéndole para que se encontrase bien, le vendó las rodillas, le limpió un poco el cuerpo, le dio algo de ropa para taparse y algo de comer para que recuperase las fuerzas. Una vez ya fue de noche, el moreno le mostró su pequeño dormitorio y le pidió que se pusiese cómodo mientras preparaba un poco la cama.

\- Shin-chan, duerme aquí, yo dormiré en alguna silla. Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa de hombre de tu talla, ¿vale?- Informó Takao arropándole como si fuera su madre haciendo bastante hincapié al especificar el género.- Además, ya no hace falta que lleves esto.- Acercó sus manos al collar de Midorima con prudencia, pero al ver que este no le detuvo continuó, lo desabrochó poco a poco y al quitárselo dejó al descubierto sus cicatrices.- ¿Q-Qué son?- Preguntó muy preocupado al verlas ya que Midorima nunca le había dicho nada sobre estas, el mayor apartó la vista.

\- Cicatrices... Me las hizo él.- Respondió bajando la vista, Takao frunció un poco el ceño pero inmediatamente relajó la mirada.

\- Ya están cerradas, Shin-chan. Olvídate de ellas, ¿sí?- Dijo sonriendo levemente.- Dormiré en la sala de estar si necesitas algo.

\- Takao...- Le llamó Midorima en voz baja al ver que iba a marcharse, este le miró indicándole que le escuchaba.- Quédate, por favor...

\- ¿Por qué, Shin-chan?- El mencionado tomó a Takao por la manga de su camiseta tirando hacia sí mismo hasta que hizo que este se colocase sobre él.

\- Quiero saber qué se siente... cuando te toca la persona que amas.- Respondió tímidamente.

Takao se puso rojo de golpe ya que Midorima le había confesado indirectamente que también le amaba y asintió un poco con la cabeza, tomó ambas mejillas de Midorima acariciándolas suavemente con los pulgares, como si temiera que estas se fueran a romper entre sus manos, se acercó al mayor lentamente y por fin logró unir sus labios en un corto y delicado beso, su primer beso. A partir de este siguieron muchos más, todos muy lentos, cariñosos y suaves, expresando los sentimientos y anhelos que ambos habían tenido escondidos desde que se enamoraron del otro, Takao bajó sus manos hasta colarlas por debajo de la camiseta que le había prestado a Midorima y acarició su estómago lentamente con cuidado de no incomodarle.

\- ¿Cómo se siente, Shin-chan?- Le preguntó en voz baja entre besos.

\- Cálido... y muy agradable.- Suspiró Midorima mirando al otro muy sonrojado.- Takao...- Le llamó de nuevo en voz baja, el moreno sonrió levemente, le encantaba oír al otro decir su nombre.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te amo.- Dijo apartando la vista.

El corazón de Takao se aceleró en milésimas de segundo al escuchar al otro y se inclinó sobre él de nuevo para volver a unir sus labios en respuesta. Takao sonrió levemente mientras le besaba, desde aquella primera mirada cuando le llamó la atención a Midorima mientras este recogía flores habían pasado muchos meses, muchos meses en los que sus sentimientos habían ido evolucionando desde inocentes y simples roces diarios hasta enamorarles profundamente del otro. Ambos ya eran libres, todos ya estaban felices a su manera, y por fin Midorima había logrado romper las cadenas que le ataban a Akashi, a aquella mansión y a su antigua vida.

Ya nunca más debería ser una señorita.

 **...**

 **FIN.**


End file.
